Let's Pretend
by Keitorin Asthore
Summary: Anna is hit by a car and loses her memory. Hao finds her...but what does he tell her? COMPLETED.
1. Chapter One

Yoh grabbed her shoulders. "I can't find her!" he cried, his voice high pitched in fright. He gave her a little shake. "I can't find her, I can't find her!"  
Pilika blinked several times. "Can't find who?" she asked.  
"Anna!" Yoh sobbed. "She's gone. She's just gone!"  
Pilika put her hands on Yoh's. "Sh, Yoh," she soothed. "Calm down. She's probably just going off on her own thing somewhere. I'm sure she'll be back soon."  
"Will you help me look anyway?" Yoh asked.  
"Sure," she said, hoping to calm him down. It didn't help. The frenzied boy took off running, dragging Pilika behind him.  
If only he'd looked up...  
"A hit-and-run accident occurred on Murakami Street just a few hours ago. The young girl hit has yet to be identified. She is between eleven and fifteen years of age, 5'1" and weighs approximately ninety pounds, with blonde hair and brown eyes, dressed in a black sleeveless dress with a string of blue beads around her neck. She suffered severe injuries to her head and back, and regained consciousness only half an hour ago. However, she has been diagnosed with traumatic amnesia. The driver was a man in his late forties or early fifties, driving an American 1989 Oldsmobile. If you can provide any information on the young girl or the driver, please contact the studio, or Funbari Hill General."  
If only he'd looked up...  
But while he was not, someone else was.  
  
*****  
  
"I've come about the girl."  
The nurse at the desk looked up, smiling brightly. "You can identify her?" she asked.  
"Yes," the young man said. He showed her some ID.  
"Oh, please come with me," the nurse said. "I'll be happy to take you to her."  
The slender little girl was tucked snugly in bed, bandages on her forehead and shoulders. Her left arm was exposed, the IV taped to her hand. Large dark eyes stared wearily out of her pale, pale face.  
"Do you recognize him, dear?" the nurse asked.  
The blonde squinted. "Not really," she confessed. "But he looks a little familiar."  
The young man placed his left hand on hers, then leaned forward to kiss the top of her head. "How are you feeling, sweetling?" he said.  
She stared up at him. "Why did you call me that?" she asked him.  
The young man's wide brown eyes were sorrowful. "Is that bad, my darling girl?" he said. He stroked her hair away from her face tenderly. "Don't you know your own fiancé?"  
"Fiancé?" she repeated, hints of recognition glinting in her eyes.  
The young man sat down on the side of the bed, holding her hand. "We have been engaged since our childhood ," he said. "You grew up down the street from me, and my parents took you in when your parents passed on. Our engagement has been arranged since we were children. I am Hao Asakura, and you are my fiancée, Amiko Kurogasa."  
  
*****  
  
Within an hour of seeing the broadcast, Hao had managed to manufacture the ID and the papers proving her to be his fiancée. Within even less time he had swayed every nurse and every doctor in the establishment to bow to his whims, and the whims of his Ami-chan. He had hurried it along to prevent Yoh from coming to identify her, but yet a week passed and Yoh never appeared. Soon "Amiko" was well enough to go home.  
"Hao-kun," Amiko giggled as he picked her up out of the wheelchair to carry her inside the house. Now that she was Amiko, laughter came to her easily. Amiko was a spoiled only child, the daughter of wealthy and loving but absentee parents. She had never been abandoned on a hillside to die, or grown up with so much rage that it had been forced to physically manifest itself. "Hao-kun, there's no need for you to carry me."  
Hao kissed the side of her neck. "I love to hold you," he said. "Please let me, Ami-chan."  
She paused. "Well, if it means so much to you, Hao-kun," she laughed.  
He carried her into the house and set her on a soft, comfortable couch. "How are you feeling?" he asked.  
"A little tired," she yawned. "But otherwise I'm fine." Amiko leaned against the cushions, but suddenly straightened. "Hao, who is that?"  
He beckoned to the young woman standing in the doorway. "My...sister, Mari," Hao said. "I don't suppose you remember Mari, do you, love?"  
Amiko shook her head. "Hello, Mari," she smiled.  
"Hello," Mari said, "Amiko." She did not smile. Her green eyes were sharp as she wheeled around and left.  
"She seems so unhappy," Amiko mused.  
Hao stroked her cheek. "She is distraught over your injuries," he reassured her. "I promise you, Amiko, I will find the best care. You will walk again, I swear it."  
She smiled again, but this time it did not quite meet her eyes.  
  
*****  
  
Jun walked silently into the room. Her young brother and his friends were grouped around the television, staring glumly at the flickering screen. Yoh was sitting on the couch, his knees drawn up to his chest. She saw the faint glow of tears on his cheeks. "Yoh-kun," she whispered. "She'll come home."  
Yoh only turned his head away and flinched when she lightly touched his hair.  
"There's nothing good on," HoroHoro said in exasperation as he punched the channel button on the remote.  
Suddenly Yoh leapt from the couch to kneel in front of the screen. "Go back! Go back!" he shouted. Bemused, HoroHoro did.  
"Last week, we brought you the tragedy of a young girl hit by a car, only to wake up with amnesia. But thanks to this station's efforts, she has been identified and is going home today. Thirteen-year-old Amiko Kurogasa was walking home from school when a still at large driver hit her and left the scene. She was taken immediately to Funbari General, where she was diagnosed with a cracked skull, a separated shoulder, and several badly bruised vertebrae. She woke up several hours later with no idea who she was. Luckily, one young man recognized her as his fiancee and childhood friend."  
The screen changed from the brunette reporter to the exterior of Funbari General. A young man was holding a tiny young girl in his arms. She waved to the crowd, but her face was shielded by her long hair. The young man carried her to a waiting car. As he set her inside and buckled her in, the camera finally snatched a glance at her face.  
"Anna," Yoh whispered, his fingers touching the cold television screen. "Anna, I found you."  
Her brown eyes were wide and smiling, but she didn't smile at him.  
  
Author's Note: Hao is soo cute, but soo evil. Oh, well. I've got more coming...slowly...Yoh comes back to find her...should be interesting... 


	2. Chapter Two

Hao smiled as he watched Amiko. Finally, she was his. The golden- haired wisp of a child, with all of her amazing shamanic gifts- all his. He would create an endless line of heirs through her, when she was old enough to wed him. Three more years, he reminded himself. Three more years.  
"Hao-sama, Hao-sama!" Mari called, careening into the room. "Mari heard someone at the door!"  
"Who?" Hao inquired, his voice calm. "It's most likely just another reporter."  
"No, no, not reporter! It is-"  
Mari was interrupted by a boy running in. His dark eyes snapped and crackled in anger. "Where is she, Hao?" he demanded. "Where is Anna?"  
Hao grinned. "There isn't an Anna here, Yoh-kun," he said. "This is my fiancée, Amiko. Would you like to say hello to Amiko?"  
Amiko looked at him and smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Yoh-kun," she said.  
"Anna," he whispered.  
  
*****  
  
He knew who she is. It was his Anna, it had to be. She just looked so sweet and peaceful, smiling at him. Smiling?  
"I'm sorry, my name is not Anna," she was saying. "My name is Amiko Kurogasa."  
Yoh fell to his knees beside her. "No, no, no," he pleaded, taking her hands in both of his and kissing them. "Your name is Anna Kyoyama. You're my fiancée. You've been training me for the shaman tournament. My grandmother raised you after your parents died. All of our friends have been looking for you- Ren and Pilika and HoroHoro and Jun and Manta- all of us."  
Anna pried her hands out of his grasp. "I'm very sorry, but I am not Anna," she said politely. "Hao-kun, please explain to him."  
"No. Anna, you're coming home with me," Yoh insisted. He tried to help her up, but she cried out. "What is it?" he asked. "What's wrong, Anna? Are you hurt?"  
"She can't move her legs, Yoh," Hao said. "She's paralyzed from the waist down."  
Yoh stroked her cheek. "Oh, Anna, I didn't know," he whispered.  
Anna wrenched away from him. "Hao, he's scaring me," she said, holding out her hand to him.  
"I'm sorry, Ami-chan," Hao said, coming to her side. "I'll have him taken out." Yoh's heart ached as Anna wrapped her arms around Hao's neck and buried her face in his chest.  
"Wait! Hao, I'll make a deal with you," Yoh said.  
"A deal?" Hao repeated. "I'm listening."  
"I want you to let me take Anna home for three days," Yoh said, his fists clenched. "And if, in three days, she still believes she is Amiko Kurogasa, then...then I will l-let her return t-to you."  
"This is an oath, ototo," Hao said. "You must swear to follow through."  
"I swear it upon the graves of my ancestors," Yoh promised.  
"Then take her," Hao said. "You have three days."  
"Hao, I don't understand," Anna said. "Why are you letting me go with this...this crazed boy?"  
"Because he has a very persuasive manner," Hao said. "Be careful with him, Amiko. Be very careful."  
  
Author's Note: The plot thickens!! *bwahahaha* This story is surprisingly well liked!! Thank you very much for your reviews!!! And please continue reviewing, so I'll finish the story!!! 


	3. Chapter Three: Camera Jumps

Anna's (Amiko's) POV  
  
I knew I was being rude to the boy. But I couldn't help it. It was all so...so strange. Why would my Hao-kun let me go with this pure stranger?  
I must admit, this boy is kinder to me than I have been to him. He watches me anxiously for any sign of pain. And his arms were gentle when he carried me.  
The way he holds me...it is different from Hao's embrace. When Hao carries me, it is strong and manly, and I feel quite at ease in his smooth grip. But this young one...he is not like him. His hold on me is rougher, as if he is more used carrying something coarse and hardy than a delicate girl. Yet there is something more in his arms...something warm and gentle in the way he slips his arms around my useless legs, in the way he tilts my head to rest upon his shoulder.  
Yoh...that is his name...  
Yoh. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yoh's POV  
  
My heart is going to break. Snap, pop, burst right out of my chest. I can't help it. I'm about to cry in front of this girl.  
Don't lie. This isn't just any girl. This is Anna.  
All the time I have known her she has been a rock. My rock. Always cold and steely, willing to do whatever it takes to make me stronger. At times she was so tough she was downright cruel.  
Why am I speaking in past tense?  
Anna's not dead. She's just...sleeping. That's it. My Anna is sleeping, while this stranger borrows her body.  
But why won't my Anna come back?  
The new girl...Amiko, or whatever...she lies in my arms like a little girl's doll, set aside for a nicer plaything. Her back is as stiff as a new- hewn cedar board, and probably as prickly. To almost anyone else, she looks like a normal, albeit sulky, girl.  
But her legs are dangling limply.  
She can't walk. Anna can't walk. Anna might never walk again.  
All I want to do is wrap my arms around her, bury my face in her sweet-smelling hair, and sob until my eyes are dry. I want her to stroke my hair, to kiss my cheek, to rub my shoulders, to tell me everything's going to be all right. That she will always be my Anna.  
But Amiko doesn't know this.  
So I'll wait until I can cry alone. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tamao's POV  
  
I'm so afraid. I curse myself constantly for my fears, but despite everything, I couldn't help but quake in my shoes when I saw them. She was poker-faced in his arms, not even looking at him. He carried her into the house and set her down on the couch without a word. I'm supposed to go in and talk to her, but I have no idea what to say. Anna is so different now. And Yoh...poor Yoh-kun, his eyes were so misty. I've never seen him cry. I've always been the teary-eyed one who runs for comfort, but this time he needs to be reassured. I would go to him, but he doesn't want my help. He wants Anna.  
Yoh loves her. Purely and simply. It isn't movie romance, like in those American "chick flicks" I love. He doesn't stand under her window to sing love songs. He doesn't take her to dances. He doesn't recite lovely declarations of his undying true love. But no one can denying his adoration. It's written all over him- in his looks, his actions, in a million little things he does for her.  
Sometimes I wish I was brave enough to yell. I would yell at her, and tell Anna to open her eyes. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HoroHoro's POV:  
  
No one ever tells me anything. I had no idea what was going on until I saw Tamao spying on them through the kitchen door. She told me everything. And I really mean everything. My poor Tamao-chan. She could barely say anything through her tears. I can understand. Anna...well, she isn't right in the head anymore. It's kind of scary to think about. If Anna doesn't wake up, I don't know what Yoh will do. I don't know what any of us will do. I mean, Anna's kinda sparky, y'know? Always trying to make us better. Without her...we'll be kinda lackluster  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this is so short. I'm working on the rest of it, though. And there's going to be a really really really really precious chapter coming up, involving a beach ball and a tiki mug!!! Okay, that sounds so bizarre, but it's true!! Just be ready!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

The first day was rough. There was no other way to describe it. Anna- Amiko- spent the whole day sitting on the couch, her back ramrod straight but her legs limp. People kept coming in and greeting her warmly, and she would smile and speak politely, but then they would call her Anna. Then she would freeze. Her eyes would snap and she would pointedly turn her head away, ending the conversation.  
They tried to talk to her. They really did. But Amiko would have none of it. Yoh was miserable. She wouldn't even talk to him, no matter what he did. For an hour or so, he just disappeared.  
Tamao wandered in the backyard, a basket of laundry in her hands. To her surprise, Yoh was lying under a tree, staring up at the sky. "Yoh-san?" she ventured. "Are you all right?"  
"Oh, hai," he said, sitting up hastily. "I'm fine, Tamao. Don't worry."  
"You don't look all right," Tamao said. "Your eyes are all red."  
"I'm fine," he insisted.  
The shy girl sat down next to him. "Yoh-san, Anna will return," she said. "Our Anna. She isn't gone forever."  
"It feels like it," Yoh sighed. "I went into her room at Hao's house. Do you know what he did? He created a huge story for this Amiko Kurogasa character. Photographs, scrapbooks. He even had dance trophies in there. He said she was a dancer." Yoh laughed bitterly. "He's created an entire life for her. One better...than the life she could ever have with me."  
"That's not true!" Tamao suddenly exclaimed. "Yoh, Anna loves you!"  
"Yeah?" he said, his voice acidic. "Then tell me why she's never told me."  
Tamao flinched. "You're right," she whispered. "She's never said 'I love you'." She got up to leave, but turned around. "But then again, Yoh...neither have you."  
  
*****  
  
The En Inn was quiet that night- almost deathly quiet. They understood. It was close enough to a death.  
Anna only picked at her food. She spoke only when spoken to. She never made eye contact.  
One by one their friends made excuses to leave. Their goodbyes to Yoh were loving, their goodbyes to "Amiko" were only perfunctory. Soon the only people left in the house were Tamao, Anna, and Yoh.  
"I'm tired," Anna said in a low voice. She was sitting in her wheelchair in the corner of the room, a book in her hands. "Where will I sleep tonight?"  
  
"In your...in Anna's room," Yoh said. "I'll have to carry you, if you don't mind too much."  
She shrugged. "I suppose." Yoh picked her up gently. Her body was very light, easy for him to carry down the hall and up the flight of stairs.  
  
*****  
  
Amiko wondered why the boy was shaking so much. Was it anger? Or sadness? She was a bit angry herself. Those people seemed nice, but not one of them remembered her name. They called her Anna. Who was this Anna girl?  
The room the boy carried her to was fairly large. It was neat and clean, with the futon folded neatly in one corner. A small trunk was pushed against the far wall, and a string of sparkling blue beads was draped over the well-worn lid. The boy seemed like he was trying not to look at them. He set her down carefully in a chair.  
"Yoh-san," Amiko said suddenly. "Your Anna...what is she like?"  
She regretted her phrasing. The boy's face twisted in pain. "My...Anna..." he repeated softly. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I can show you her picture, if you'd like."  
"Hai," Amiko said.  
Silently he went into his own room next door and came back with a small rectangular object. He thrust it in her hands unceremoniously.  
Amiko studied the photograph. Four people were standing against a garden wall. She recognized most of them. The pink haired girl was seated on the ground, her face the same color of her hair, and the Chinese boy was standing next to her, scowling. On top of the wall stood a boy and a girl. The boy she recognized instantly as Yoh. His arms were wrapped tightly around the waist of a slender girl. Her body was pressed against his and her arms had just started to wrap around his neck. Amiko studied the girl carefully. She was rather pretty, with blonde hair that waved around her face and dark, long-lashed eyes.  
"She was falling," Yoh reminisced softly. "Manta wanted to try out his new camera. She lost her balance and I caught her, right as he took the picture. Of course, she slapped me right after that, but...it's the only picture I have of her."  
"So that is what y...Anna looks like," Amiko said. "She does look a great deal like me." Yoh nodded. "Where is she now?"  
He raked his fingers through his dark hair. "I stayed late after school one day, and she walked home by herself. But she never came that night," he said.  
"How sad," Amiko said. "Maybe she will come home soon."  
Yoh looked at her for the first time that night, and she was shocked at the raw pain in his eyes. "I thought she had," he whispered. Then remembering himself, he stood to leave. "Goodnight," he said.  
"Goodnight," she answered.  
  
*****  
  
Tamao was waiting for him outside Anna's room. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
To her surprise, Yoh was smiling. "I have an idea," he said. "I'll need you to help, though."  
"Of course," Tamao agreed readily.  
"Great!" Yoh said. "Thanks, Tam-chan."  
He disappeared into his own room, and Tamao belatedly realized that there were tears glistening on his cheeks.  
  
*****  
  
"Amiko, wake up."  
The voice was soft and playful. She blinked sleepily. "Yoh-san?" she murmured.  
"You don't have to use the '-san', Amiko," Yoh said cheerfully. "Time to get up. We have a big day."  
"A big day doing what?" Amiko yawned. She pushed herself hard, forcing her body into a sitting position.  
"We're going to the beach," Yoh said.  
"But I don't have a swimsuit, and I can't swim anyway," she tried to protest.  
"Oh, Anna has a swimsuit," Yoh said with a wave of his hand. "You can borrow it. And you don't have to swim."  
"Will she mind if I borrow it?" Amiko asked.  
"Of course not," Yoh said. "Tamao's right next door if you need any help, and I'll carry you downstairs when you're ready to go."  
"Oh," Amiko said, out of excuses. "Well."  
Yoh handed her the swimsuit and left, closing the door behind him. Amiko studied the suit. It was rather nice-looking, and not too revealing. There was even a cute coverup skirt that went with it. It was some doing to pull it on, but she managed. It felt pretty good to something on her own for a change. Usually Hao did it for her, or ordered Mari to. She was sitting up, breathing hard, when Yoh knocked.  
"Come in," Amiko panted.  
Yoh peeked in. "Hey, you're ready!" he said.  
"Not quite," she countered. "I want to put my hair up, but..." She flushed in embarrassment.  
"Would you like me to?" he offered.  
"Hai, arigato," she said in relief. Yoh opened Anna's trunk and pulled out her hairbrush. "Oh, no. I couldn't-"  
"Anna won't mind," Yoh said, already running the brush through her tangled hair. Amiko settled back. He was surprisingly good, working out the knots and tangles without yanking at her scalp. Yoh pulled her hair into a smooth ponytail at the crown of her head. "Will that be all right?" he asked.  
"Hai," she said. "Thank you."  
"No problem," he grinned. "You ready to go?"  
She nodded, and he picked her up. And this time he wasn't shaking.  
  
*****  
  
"Where are they?" HoroHoro groused.  
Pilika looked at him over the rims of her sunglasses. "You got crabs in your pants, or do you just have to go to the bathroom?" she asked.  
"Neither, goofhead. Yoh said he was bringing Anna to the beach today. But if she doesn't come, maybe she'll never snap out of it!" HoroHoro shrieked.  
"Remember, we have to call her Amiko," Jun reminded them. "Yoh-kun says he wants her to feel more comfortable with us. Maybe then she'll remember what it was like before...before her accident."  
"There they are!" Ren said, pointing. "They're coming towards us."  
"Ohayo, guys," Yoh grinned.  
"Good morning, Yoh-kun," Jun said. "Hello, Amiko."  
Anna blinked rapidly before she managed out a surprised "hello." All of the Mankin gang greeted her, calling her Amiko. It was quite shocking to her.  
Yoh set her down carefully on a beach towel. "You guys go ahead and do what you want, if you'd like," he yawned. "I think I'm going to sleep for a while."  
  
*****  
  
Yoh watched Anna out of the corner of his eye. She was propped up by a heap of beach towels, reading avidly. Yoh sighed. Anna had no idea how cute she looked. The swimsuit was one that she'd bought sometime earlier. It was on sale for practically nothing, and even though they rarely went to the beach or pool, she bought it for "just in case." It was a red tankini, with crossed straps in the back and a white woven ribbon along the neckline of the top and the waist line of the boy shorts. Her long ponytail had started to curl in the humidity, setting little ringlets around her ears. Yoh didn't realize he was staring until Anna cleared her throat softly.  
"Oh!" he exclaimed.  
"You don't have to stay with me," she said. "Go have fun with your friends."  
"It's all right," he said. "You can't stay here all by yourself."  
"Yes, I can," she insisted. "You should not have to give up your fun because of me."  
"How about we compromise?" he suggested. "I'll take you down to the water's edge, and then I'll go. Will that do?"  
"Hai," she said. Yoh scooped her up agreeably and carried her to the shoreline, where he set her down in the soft, cool sand. "Have fun, Yoh- kun," she smiled.  
Yoh grinned at her- a big, happy, ear-to-ear grin. "Thanks, An...Amiko," he said. He splashed through the water to join his friends.  
  
*****  
  
Amiko watched him for a while. He and his friends were taking turns climbing onto a big outcropping, then jumping into the water. It was hard to see from where she was sitting, but she could tell which one it was by the way they jumped. Pilika always shrieked and kicked her legs, Ren dropped straight down, HoroHoro did rather impressive bellyflops, Manta did cannonballs, and Yoh did flips. She smiled. He was rather cute. Not grown- up and handsome like Hao, but he had a sweet, youthful sort of good looks. And he had a nice chest. Amiko blinked rapidly and returned to her book, wondering where that thought came from.  
She was halfway through the novel when she heard a scream. She didn't think much of it; someone was usually shrieking as they plunged into the water. But the scream came again, and again. And there was terror in the cry.  
Amiko looked up to see HoroHoro dragging something to shore. She dropped the book. "HoroHoro-san!" she called. "What's wrong?"  
HoroHoro clutched the body. "It's Yoh," he said. Amiko sucked in her breath as he laid Yoh's limp body on the sand. "Something hit him when he was jumping. He's not breathing!"  
  
*****  
  
Anna squeezed HoroHoro's arm. "Calm down," she ordered. "Lay him down flat near me." The Ainu obeyed as Anna rearranged her paralyzed legs into a more useful position.  
Yoh's skin was completely blue. Anna cupped her hand around his chin and tipped his mouth open. She let her mouth match his.  
HoroHoro watched, aghast, as Anna breathed into Yoh's mouth three times. The dying boy's chest rose and fell slightly. Anna forced herself upright, formed her small right hand into a fist, and pushed down hard on his diaphragm three times. She kept doing it, over and over again. Yoh's skin went from blue to white.  
"Please don't die, Yoh-kun," HoroHoro heard her whisper.  
Then Yoh snapped upright and vomited water. Coughing and choking, he heaved into the sand. "There, he'll be all right now," Anna said. Yoh's body was touching hers, and she began to edge away, almost nervously, as she remembered what was going on.  
  
*****  
  
'I can't do this. I am to be Hao's wife, not the wife of this boy!' Amiko's mind screamed. But Yoh was still coughing, his cold, wet body shaking as his hair drooped in his eyes. He looked like a little lost puppy that needed to be held.  
But she still edged away.  
"Where did you learn that, Amiko?" HoroHoro asked, his hand bracing his friend's arm.  
Kino taught me.  
Those were the first words that jumped into her head, but that was ridiculous. She didn't even know a Kino.  
It was part of my training.  
Training? What training? Her ballet training? Did ballet include CPR?  
"I just...knew," she managed to say.  
"You okay, man?" HoroHoro asked.  
Yoh nodded weakly. "I think..." he wheezed.  
"Your head's bleeding like crazy," HoroHoro said. "What hit you?"  
"I don't know," Yoh shrugged.  
  
*****  
  
Mari clenched her fists. She failed. She had failed her beloved Hao- sama. Yoh was still alive. There was still a chance for Anna to remember, for her to leave Hao-sama and break his heart.  
No matter. There was still time.  
  
Author's Note: Oooh! The plot thickens!!! Okay, this is going to sound crazy, but I always thought Mari was secretly in love with Hao. That could be an interesting story...does anyone else think she looks faintly like Anna? *Keelty smacks Keitorin Asthore over the head with a frying pan.* Nevermind...owie...buicheas, Keelty... Anyway... I LOVE YOHNA!!! That's all. 


	5. Chapter Five

"Hey, An...miko, you thirsty?" HoroHoro asked.  
"Yes," she said.  
"Here," he said, handing her a giant mug.  
She stared at in morbid curiosity. "What is this?" Amiko asked, studying the strange bas-relief tiki god on the mug.  
"It's Anna's Sacred Cup for Smoothies," Tamao explained.  
"No one else can use it," Ren added. "If anyone even tries, she kills them."  
"But why am I-"  
"She always puts the same smoothie in it," Pilika said. "The Beach Ball Bash. It's a combination of peaches, strawberry frozen yogurt, mango juice, and-"  
"-and starfruit," Amiko finished. She blinked.  
"How did you know that?" Tamao asked.  
"I just did," Amiko shrugged.  
"But Anna's the-" HoroHoro started to say.  
Ren elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Don't upset her!" he hissed.  
Amiko studied the drink and took a sip. It tasted sweet and tangy and blessedly familiar. Tiki mugs...beach ball...it was all too much. But the smoothie was excellent.  
Focus on the smoothie. Then she wouldn't have to focus on this Anna person.  
  
*****  
  
"You tired?" Yoh asked.  
"I was about to ask you the same question," Amiko smiled. "You had a rough day."  
"Oh, I'm all right," he said. "Believe me, I've gone through worse."  
Amiko sighed and slid her fingers in the sand. The sunset sky had turned the water a deep salmony pink color. "It's really pretty tonight," she said.  
"It is," Yoh said, watching her. She blushed and stared avidly at the patterns the incoming tide left in the sand. "Do you want to go for a walk?"  
"But I-"  
"I'll carry you," Yoh offered. His dark eyes were pleading.  
"All right," Amiko agreed.  
  
*****  
  
Anna held out her arms and curved them around Yoh's neck. His strong arms cradled her smooth back and thin legs. "Is this all right?" he whispered in her ear. Stray wisps of hair brushed against his lips.  
"Perfect," she whispered. Her head nestled perfectly in the curve of his shoulder. Yoh walked a long time in the warm sand, the sunset sending reflections off the water and into Anna's dark eyes.  
"Hey, do you want to go in the water?" he asked.  
"I'll drown!" she said, her arms unconsciously gripping tighter.  
"I'll hold on to you the whole time," Yoh promised. "Do you trust me?"  
She sighed, stroking her fingers idly against the back of his neck. He waited patiently. "I trust you," Anna said finally.  
Yoh waded into the water, seaweed grabbing at his bare feet. Slowly the water level rose until it reached his waist. "Okay, Amiko," he said. "I'm going to set you down in the water. I promise that I won't let go."  
She nodded, her eyes closed tightly. Yoh gently lowered her legs until she was standing in the water, her bare feet resting on top of his. "Yoh, I'm going to fall!" Anna cried.  
Yoh wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "No, you're not," he said. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "I'll never let you fall."  
Anna turned her head slightly to look him in the eyes. "You mean it, don't you?" she whispered.  
"A hundred and ten percent," he said. Her hands slipped to cover his, their fingers twining. He sighed.  
"It's pretty out here," Anna said again.  
"Not nearly as pretty as you," Yoh said.  
Their faces were close together. It took only a millisecond for Yoh to bend down and quickly brush his lips against Anna's soft cheek.  
He forgot that she was Amiko.  
And for a moment, she did too.  
  
*****  
  
It was almost nine o'clock when Yoh and Anna arrived at home. She was smiling sleepily at him as he carried her inside. "I'm ready for bed," she yawned.  
"Did you wear out my poor Ami-chan?"  
"Hao?" Yoh asked, puzzled. "Wh- what are you doing here?"  
Hao stood up. "I came to visit my Ami-chan," he said. "You weren't here, so I waited."  
"Hao-kun!" she cried. Her entire face lit up.  
"Ah, my darling," he sighed, burying his face in her sweet-smelling hair. "You look so healthy." Hao touched the tip of her nose playfully. "And is that a little bit of sunburn on your sweet face? You look positively rosy."  
"Thank you, Hao-kun," Anna giggled. One of her hands was curved around Yoh's neck, the other was holding Hao's tightly.  
"You keep getting better, my precious girl," Hao said. "I'll return for you tomorrow."  
"How do you know she'll return with you?" Yoh demanded.  
Hao shrugged gracefully. "Call it a gut instinct," he said coolly. He kissed Anna's hand. "I'll see you tomorrow, my princess."  
"Goodbye, Hao-kun," Anna called. Her voice sounded lost and alone as Hao disappeared.  
Yoh pretended not to notice. "We'd better put some aloe on your face," he said, trying to sound nonchalant. "It does look a little burnt."  
Anna made a face when he stroked the aloe over her nose and cheekbones. "Is it supposed to be that cold?" she asked.  
"It doesn't feel cold to me," Yoh shrugged.  
A wicked glint flashed in Anna's eyes. "Maybe because you're not feeling it on your sunburn," she suggested. Quick as a flash she dipped her slim fingers into the aloe jar and smeared across the pale red burns on Yoh's forehead.  
"Hey!" he sputtered. "That is cold!"  
"I told you!" she laughed.  
Yoh grabbed a handful of aloe gel and lobbed the goop at her. It hit her square in the nose and dripped down her chin. "Ew!" Anna giggled. "That tastes disgusting!"  
"Well, you shouldn't have put it on me!" Yoh defended.  
Anna responded by flinging a handful of aloe at his chest. Yoh retaliated, and they kept up their aloe battle until the bottle was empty and the contents were splattered everywhere.  
Anna fell backwards, laughing, into Yoh's lap. "That was so much fun!" she laughed. "But I think the aloe went down my top."  
"You don't want to know where it is on me," Yoh said, making a face. Anna giggled. Yoh pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head. He stroked her hair. "You know, I wish that..."  
"Wish what?" she asked sleepily.  
"That you would be like this forever," Yoh sighed. "But that you would know who you are."  
Anna slid her hand over his fingers. "I don't know who I am," she admitted, her voice quiet. "Sometimes I know I am Amiko, and other times...I'm just not sure."  
"Someday you'll know," Yoh said. He kissed the top of her head so softly she couldn't tell if he had really done it. "Someday we'll both know."  
  
*****  
  
Ninety miles outside Chicago  
  
Can't stop driving- I don't know why  
  
So many questions that need an answer  
  
Two years lately still on my mind  
  
"Yoh," Amiko said hesitantly. "You'll have to help me. I can't do much on my own anymore."  
"I understand," he said. "What do you need me to do?"  
  
"I need you to help me get all of this aloe off of me," Amiko smiled. "I can change myself- it will take a long time, but I can do it. But will you help me?"  
  
"Of course," he said. "I would never leave you alone."  
  
Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?  
  
What holds the stars up in the sky  
  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?  
  
Did the captain of the Titanic cry?  
  
Yoh poured water over the washcloth and wrung it out. He touched it to Anna's arm. "Too cold?" he asked.  
"No, it's fine," she said.  
Yoh gently worked the washcloth over her slim arms, conscious of her large dark eyes watching him. He wet the washcloth again and smoothed it over Anna's slender back. Suddenly he realized how intimate this was, to touch Anna's soft skin. Normally he would never touch her, unless he wanted to be slapped. But now she needed him.  
"I think you're done," Yoh said. He would have lingered longer, but she looked tired.  
"If you hand me my yukata, I can change," Anna said. Yoh handed them to her and left the room.  
  
Someday we'll know  
  
If love can move a mountain  
  
Someday we'll know  
  
Why the sky is blue  
  
Someday we'll know  
  
Why I was invented for you  
  
Yoh wandered into Anna's room. At first glance it was a bare, empty room, with little to show signs of its young occupant. But as he studied it, he could see her touches everywhere- a beaded curtain hanging over the balcony door, a neatly folded black dress lying on a chair. He wandered over and unfolded it. It looked so tiny. But then again, Anna wasn't very big. Yoh grinned slightly. She was the perfect size to carry. Anna fit perfectly in his arms.  
"Yoh?" she called. "I'm done now."  
  
Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?  
  
Or what the wind says when she cries?  
  
I'm speeding by the place where I met you  
  
For the ninety-seventh time tonight  
  
Amiko was sitting on a small stool in the bathroom, her limp legs stretched in front of her. Her yukata was a bit in disarray, but she had put it on herself. Her swimsuit had been folded and set neatly on the floor next to her.  
"Do you want me to brush your hair?" Yoh asked.  
She nodded hazily. "Hai," she yawned. She was exhausted. It had been a big day for her.  
Yoh slid the black elastic out as gently as he could. Amiko's fine, silky hair fell past her shoulder, a wave remaining where the elastic had been. He smoothed the brush through her hair. Long honey blonde hairs twined around his fingers. Yoh divided her hair into three parts and braided it loosely to keep it out of her way as she slept.  
"Thank you, Yoh," she said.  
"Don't mention it," he smiled. He held out his arms. "Ready for bed?"  
"Hai," she said, yawning again.  
  
Someday we'll know  
  
If love can move a mountain  
  
Why the sky is blue  
  
Someday we'll know  
  
Why I was invented for you  
  
"Would you like to see the stars tonight?" Yoh asked suddenly. "Not for long. You need your sleep."  
"All right," Amiko agreed. "Just for a few minutes."  
The night was thick and velvety, the stars gleaming against the navy blue sky. The moon made Amiko's golden hair gleam silver strands. Yoh watched her face as she gazed in open-mouthed astonishment at the sky.  
"It's even prettier here right now than it was at the beach," she gasped.  
Yoh sat down in one of the little chairs on the balcony, settling Amiko on his lap. She leaned against him, watching the stars in rapture.  
  
Someday we'll know  
  
Why Samson loved Delilah  
  
One day I'll go  
  
Dancing on the moon  
  
Someday we'll know  
  
That I was the one for you  
  
A faint night breeze sent a shiver up Anna's spine. Yoh noticed. "Are you cold?" he asked. She nodded, shivering again.  
Yoh leaned back and pulled a blanket from the shelf near the door. He tossed it around her, covering both of them. "Better?" he asked. She nodded. Anna cuddled against him, her body seeking his for warmth. Yoh nuzzled her cheek softly.  
  
I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow  
  
To watch the stars crash in the sea  
  
If I could ask, I have just one question  
  
Why aren't you here with me tonight?  
  
Yoh lost track of time as they sat there, snuggled together. It was only when he heard a soft little sigh that he realized Anna was asleep.  
"Poor little girl," he laughed softly. "You're completely worn out."  
Anna's body was limp as he picked her up and carried her like a baby into her room. She didn't rouse once, but her head leaned against his shoulder.  
  
Someday we'll know  
  
If love can move a mountain  
  
Someday we'll know  
  
Why the sky is blue  
  
Someday we'll know  
  
Why I was invented for you  
  
Yoh pulled back the covers of the futon and laid her down gently. Anna's head tilted back against the pillow as he set her legs down. Yoh drew the covers to her chin.  
Anna's long dark eyelashes fluttered. "Yoh?" she murmured.  
"It's me, love," he said. "Go back to sleep."  
"All right," she whispered, smiling dreamily at him.  
Yoh swiftly bent and pressed a kiss on her lips before she had time to react. Her lips were soft and sweet and innocent. "I love you, Anna," he whispered huskily.  
"I'm not Anna, but I love you too," she murmured, her voice soft and hazy from sleep. She was fast asleep in moments as Yoh stroked her hair away from her forehead.  
Three lonely tears slid down his cheek and fell upon her upturned face.  
  
Someday we'll know  
  
Why Samson loved Delilah  
  
One day we'll go  
  
Dancing on the moon  
  
Someday we'll know  
  
That I was the one for you 


	6. Chapter Six

Here it is, y'all! The finale of Let's Pretend. With an original poem in here too! Make sure you review nicely.

Oh, and in the last chapter, that song is called "Someday We'll Know" and it's from A Walk to Remember."

Now go and read!!!

Amiko woke with a slight headache pounding in her temples. She felt dizzy. Maybe she exerted herself too much the day before. Cautiously she forced herself into a sitting position, and promptly slumped over again, weak and exhausted.  
"Anna?" she heard Yoh call. "What's wrong?"  
She didn't care what he called her, as long as he came. "Yoh, I feel sick," she moaned.  
Yoh burst into her room. "You're sick? What's wrong?" he asked, kneeling next to her.  
"My head hurts," she whimpered. "I feel so dizzy."  
Carefully he lifted her into a more comfortable position. "It's all right, Anna. I'm here," Yoh said. "I'm here. I'll get you something for your headache, and then you can go back to sleep."  
"I'm not Anna," she called as he left. "Remember? I'm not Anna."  
He hadn't heard her. Yoh came back into her room with a bottle of pills in his hand. "Open your mouth, Anna," he said.  
"I'm not Anna," she reminded him.  
Yoh half smiled. "Sorry. You just looked so...never mind."  
The pills tasted tart and rough on her tongue. "Chewables?" she said. "How did you know I can't swallow pills?"  
Yoh half smiled again. "Lucky guess, I suppose."  
"Let me guess," she said bitterly. "Anna is the same."  
"She is," Yoh said simply.  
The pulled the blankets over her head. "I don't want to be Anna!" she wailed, her voice muffled. "I don't want to be Anna, I want to be Amiko! Amiko! Amiko! That's who I am!"  
There was silence. Heart pounding, she began to regret her words.  
"All right, Amiko," Yoh said softly. "Hao's coming for you in a few hours. I'll...I'll get your things together for you."

Hao came at exactly five o'clock that afternoon. Sharp rain pounded the old roof, threatening to take a shingle or two. The house was empty, save Anna and Yoh. The was in her wheelchair on the front porch, her eyes bruised and her hair trailing in wisps over her shoulders.  
"Hao!" she cried, holding out her thin arms. "Hao-kun, I want to go home!"  
Hao caught her in his embrace. "Don't cry, darling child," he soothed. "I'm here. I'm here."  
Anna drew away, her dark eyes confused. "That's what he said," she said. "The other boy. He said that too. He looks so much like you, but he's so different from you and he- and he- he calls me Anna! Oh, Hao, I don't know what to think anymore."  
"Don't dwell on it," Hao said, kissing the top of her head. "I have excellent news, watashi no Ami-chan. I'm taking you to Paris. There's a clinic there, where the doctors might be able to help you walk and even dance again. We'll be gone for quite awhile- away from all of this."  
"I want to go now," Anna whispered. "I don't ever want to come back to this place again."

He heard her. The words she spoke struck through his heart harder than any attack. "Hao!" Yoh shouted. "You can't take her from me!" He broke through the door, Harusame in his white-knuckled grip.  
Hao straightened, his dark eyes as calm and mocking as ever. "Come, ototo-chan," he smirked. "The child has clearly chosen me. Amiko is mine. And your Anna is now . She will never come back to you. Never. You've lost- to me."  
"Never," Yoh spat.  
"We had a deal, ototo-chan," Hao said.  
"Ototo-chan?" Amiko repeated.  
"We may have had a 'deal', but I have something greater than that," Yoh said. "I promised Anna that I would marry her, and that I would love her. I intend to keep that promise."  
"Love her?" Hao said, raising an eyebrow. "When did you ever tell Anna you loved her? When did you ever show that poor sweet baby that you loved her? That you cared for her? She dedicated her life to making you everything you could ever be, and yet you never spoke the three words she would die to hear."  
"Maybe I never told Anna I love her," Yoh said. "But I showed it. Everything I did, I did for my Anna. Training, cleaning, cooking. She may have ordered me to do those things, but I did them willingly because I love her. She is, and always will be, my Anna."  
"I don't understand," Amiko whispered. "Who is Anna? Where is Anna?"  
"She's ," Hao said coolly, patting Amiko on the head. "I killed her myself. You needn't worry about her resurfacing."  
Amiko jerked away. "You killed her?" she said, horrified. "How could you?"  
"I did it for your sake!" Hao exclaimed. "Be grateful."  
"Grateful that a is ?" Amiko stammered.  
Hao's eyes flashed. He smacked her across the face, knocking her almost completely out of her wheelchair. "Thankfully you can't remember your left-slap," he smirked.  
"Remember my what?" Amiko sobbed.  
"You hurt her!" Yoh cried. He dropped his sword and gathered Amiko into his arms. "How could you?"  
"Yoh, I don't understand!" Amiko wept.  
Suddenly a spurt of hot splashed against her cheek. "Yoh-kun!" she screamed.  
Yoh's eyes widened as he coughed a little. A dagger jabbed through his left shoulder. He squeezed his eyes tight and yanked it out. His left arm dangled limply as he swept up Harusame with his right hand. "Anna, stay back," he instructed. "Everything's going to turn out all right."  
She could only cry.  
What was happening? To her, to her Hao, to her Yoh? What was going on?  
Something warm and sticky was soaking through her shirt and she idly realized that the from the wound on Yoh's left shoulder had dripped down her cheek and onto her neck.  
Wound on Yoh's left shoulder.  
"So, Yoh," Anna said. "How badly were you hurt?"  
He blinked. "He hit my shoulder," he said.  
"What kind of weapon?"  
"Halberd."  
Anna nodded. "You should know better, Yoh. With a long weapon like a kwan do, you can use the top-heavy weight of the spearhead to your advantage. Understand?"  
"Hai," Yoh sighed.  
What was happening?  
Amiko grabbed for the edge of the step and used her arms to drag her weak torso and useless legs across the floor. Yank, drag, yank, drag. The monotony and the pain eased the wheels spinning in her tired mind. Tired, so tired. Anna, Amiko, Yoh, and Hao. It sounded like a poem one taught to a child.  
  
Anna, Amiko, Yoh, and Hao  
Which is which in the here and now?  
One is and one is lost  
One is rich, one pays the cost.  
  
"Get out of my head," Amiko murmured. Her head was pounding and throbbing with a migraine. Anna, Anna, who was Anna? Where was she? Was she ? Was she alive?  
Was she inside of her?  
  
Anna, Amiko, Yoh, and Hao  
One made a promise, one broke a vow  
Love was lost and love was found  
And one young spun round and round.  
  
Hao and Yoh were fighting now. The Spirit of Fire versus the Spirit of the Samurai. Like fire and wind. Always different, always opposite. Like heat and cold. Like night and day. Like Anna and Amiko.  
  
Anna, Amiko, Yoh, and Hao  
One bent with wind, one did not bow  
Fire is hot and the flames glow bright  
But wind is the one that will turn out right.  
  
Amiko leaned over the side of the porch and threw up. The throbbing of her headache pulsed through her thin body. Anna, Amiko, Yoh, and Hao...one young spun round and round...round and round and round and round....  
"Anna!" Yoh screamed. "Please remember!" His voice was choked and caught by tears. "Anna, please!"  
"I...I can't," she sobbed. "I don't know anything..."  
"You got to know something!" Yoh called. "Anything, Anna, anything!"  
"I...I..." Amiko pressed her forehead against the splintered wood of the porch floor. The only thing in her head was a song, a song she couldn't remember learning.  
  
Tokidoki wa setsunakutte  
Tokidoki wa kurushikutte  
Kakeyotte dakishimete tsutaetai  
Demo ima wa iwanai no  
Anata ga jibun no yume  
Tsukamitoru sono hi dake shinjiteru  
  
"Sometimes I'm lonely," Amiko sang softly, "sometimes it hurts. I want to run up and hug you and tell you, but I'll wait till the day you capture your dream..."  
Her dark eyes flashed.  
"I think..." Amiko murmured. "I think I remember..."  
Amiko closed her eyes. Then suddenly they opened, and Amiko was .  
"I'M ANNA!" she screamed.Yoh didn't care about anything else anymore. He dropped Harusame, broke oversoul, and ran to her. "You remember?" he asked, grabbing her face and pulling her up to look in his eyes. "Do you remember?"  
She responded by flinging her arms around his neck. "My name is Annabelle Rose Kyoyama, I'm sixteen years old, and I love Yoh Asakura," she sobbed into his shoulder.  
"Anna!" Yoh screamed, yanking her into his arms. "Anna, you're back! Oh, Anna, my Anna, you're not , you're not , you're not !" He buried his face in her shoulder and sobbed helplessly.  
Hao clenched his fists. "I've lost her," he said calmly, ending his oversoul crisply. "Well. No matter. Let's go, Spirit."  
Anna stroked her fingers through Yoh's dark hair. "You don't have to cry anymore," she whispered. "I'm here." She pressed a kiss on his hot, tearwet cheek. "I'm here, Yoh. And I will always be your Anna."  
Yoh rocked her in his arms. "My Anna," he sighed. "Ah, my Anna. You've come home."  
  
Christmastime  
  
Anna smiled as she tugged the blanket over her thin, weak legs. Christmas was always an interesting time at the En Inn. Everyone came, even Lyserg and Jeanne. Chocolove was making everyone nauseous with his jokes, while Tamao kept making cookies that HoroHoro kept eating before anyone else could get to them.  
And then there was the surprise guest.  
Hao seemed a little unsure of himself among all of them. After all, he wasn't exactly what one would call a friend of theirs. But she wanted him there all the same.  
"Aw, all the presents are gone from under the tree," HoroHoro whined.  
"Maybe from the tree, but I still have one," Anna said. She drew back the blanket and swung her legs over the side of the sofa.  
"Anna!" Yoh gasped.  
"Go stand over there," she ordered. "And you, Hao. Come here."  
"What is it, Anna?" Hao asked.  
She held out her hands. "Help me up," she said. Hao gripped her elbows and helped her to her feet. "Now come behind me...don't let me fall." He obeyed her, bracing her completely. "And now," Anna whispered. "Let go."  
"But Anna-"  
"Let go, Hao."  
He did.  
Anna stood alone for a moment, swaying a little. Slowly she took one tiny step. And then another. She held her arms out at her sides, almost in a dancer's position. Anna stepped slowly, lightly. She moved with a sweet, awkward grace until she tumbled, laughing, in Yoh's arms.  
"Oh, Anna!" he whispered, slipping his arms around her waist. "Oh, Anna, oh, Anna!"  
"Merry Christmas, anata," Anna smiled.  
  
Later That Night...  
  
"You are late, Hao-sama," Mari commented.  
"Perhaps," he said. "I will be in my quarters. Please leave me alone for the night." Mari nodded and left obediently. Hao disappeared into his room, closing the door behind him.  
"Good evening," he said pleasantly. "It is Christmas Eve. Did you know that, my darling?" Hao smiled. "No, I suppose you did not. Ah, well. This will be your first Christmas." He flipped the switch and opened the lid.  
The young inside blinked slowly. When she opened her eyes, they were a rich chocolate brown color. "Hello, Hao-kun," she smiled.  
Hao smiled back.  
"Hello, Amiko."  
  
owari!

If you like this story, review!!! NOW!! Hit the pretty blue button...nnnnnnnOW!

Thanks very much.


End file.
